


Burning For You

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, bottom robert, dressing up, prompt, role play, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Chrissie was right...Aaron did have a thing for firemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning For You

"What are you doing?"  
Aaron's cheeks turned pink,  
"Nothing."  
Robert smirked,  
"Were you perving over him?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No. Course not. Shut up."  
Robert grinned and looked over at the small group that was around the fireman as he talked,  
"Is it him or is it the uniform?"  
Aaron shook his head and stood up,  
"Yeah...I'm going."  
Robert laughed and ran after him, slinging his arm around his shoulder,  
"Are you getting embarrassed?"  
Aaron pushed him away,  
"Shut up you dick."  
Robert laughed again and pulled Aaron around the corner; pressing him up against the brick wall and blocking him in with an arm on either side of his head,  
"You dirty little boy. Hidden fetishes for men in uniform?"  
Aaron sighed and looked at Robert,  
"No different to you having a fetish for me in overalls."  
Robert bit his lip and pressed closer,  
"Bit different though innit?"  
Aaron held Roberts waist,  
"Is it?"  
Robert leant in and brushed their lips together,  
"It's all you. Whatever the outfit."  
Aaron smirked as Robert kissed him again.  
"So tell me. Is it the outfit or the man?"  
Aaron cocked his head,  
"Obviously it's not the man is it?"  
Robert grinned and kissed him, lowering his hands to grip the front of Aaron's shirt,  
"That's what I like to hear."  
Aaron laughed and pulled him in again.

Robert had been thinking about it all day; it was a split decision to walk through the green where the school fete was happening, and pure chance that they were having talks from the firemen. He thought about the way Aaron had been watching the man, his eyes travelling over him, clearly enjoying the view. He loved finding things that turned Aaron on. Loved bringing them into play when they were in bed and watching Aaron be able to live out his fantasies. He closed the email he was writing and clicked on the Internet; googling where he could find a fireman’s outfit as a plan formed in his mind.

R-come to mine tonight.  
A-you don't wanna come to the pub?  
R-no. Come to mine.  
A-Okay bossy.  
R-I have something for you.  
A-what?  
R-just come to mine. X  
A-fine. See you later. X

Robert smiled to himself as he heard the front door open,  
"Rob?"  
"I'm up here."  
He positioned himself on the bed and smirked as Aaron opened the door then froze,  
"Oh...what the fuck?"  
Robert was on his knees on the bed; he was wearing a firefighter’s jacket, open to expose his bare chest and tight red boxer briefs, a helmet was on his head but nothing else.  
"Hi."  
Aaron swallowed and dropped his backpack on the ground,  
"What is...this?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Thought I'd...indulge you."  
Aaron looked the man up and down,  
"This is...I have so many questions."  
Robert crawled on his knees over to the edge of the bed,  
"Come on big boy- don't you wanna see how I can control your fire?"  
Aaron snorted,  
"Big...boy?"  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm trying here."  
Aaron walked closer,  
"You are..."  
He ran his fingers down the front of Roberts jacket,  
"Very trying."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and pulled him in,  
"If you're a good boy I'll let you ride my engine."  
Aaron grinned and took the helmet from Roberts head; placing it on his own,  
"Can I turn on the siren?"  
Robert nodded and brushed their noses together,  
"Anything you want."  
He pulled Aaron in and kissed him as his hands made short work of undressing him,  
"I'm warning you now; I've packed my hose."  
Aaron grinned and pushed Robert back onto the bed. He pushed the jacket open and kissed his way down Roberts chest. Robert took the helmet and put it on the bed before lifting his hips as Aaron pulled at his underwear,  
"Did you really get this because of that fireman?"  
Robert shrugged as Aaron threw his underwear onto the floor behind him,  
"You like firemen."  
Aaron climbed from the bed and pulled off his jeans, socks and underwear before straddling Robert,  
"I do like firemen...especially this one."  
He looked down at Roberts cock that was growing hard,  
"S'quite the hose."  
Robert laughed and pulled Aaron down to kiss him,  
"You gotta be careful with it...its quite powerful."  
"Yeah I bet."  
Aaron kissed him again; cupping his face with one hand as the other reached down and stroked him to full hardness.  
"You're the hottest fireman."  
Robert arched his back as Aaron continued to stroke him,  
"Is tha-that a pun?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Couldn't think of a good one."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's wrist and let out a long breath,  
"Slow down...I didn't put this shit on to have you make me blow my load with a hand job."  
Aaron let go of his cock and smiled down at him,  
"There's a fire."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow,  
"Yeah there is."  
Aaron ground his hips down,  
"Mm..."  
He leant down,  
"You better ride to it."  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and rolled them both over until he was straddling Aaron. He pulled the jacket off,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert leant over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand,  
"It's hot."  
Aaron ran his hands up Roberts thighs,  
"Yeah it is."  
Robert smirked as he reached behind himself and pressed slick fingers into his hole,  
"Such a nerd."  
Aaron grinned and massaged Roberts thighs,  
"Hurry up."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Calm down, we got time."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Got a pole here ready for you to slide down on."  
Robert pushed his hand down on Aaron's chest as he rode his fingers,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron gripped his hips,  
"Was it the words or the fingers?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"A little of both?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Come on."  
Robert pulled his fingers free and positioned himself; holding onto Aaron's cock and sinking down onto it slowly,  
"Oh....fuck."  
He lifted himself then sank slowly once more. Aaron's eyes fell shut and he gripped Roberts hips,  
"Oh my god...fuck you feel so good..."  
Robert grinned as he started to ride Aaron,  
"Yeah...yeah...oh...god..."  
Aaron bit his lips and arched his back as Robert picked up his pace,  
"Never stop, never stop."  
Robert leant down and kissed him as his hips moved,  
"You're so amazing."  
Robert smiled at the words and pushed Aaron down so he could ride him faster,  
"Wait, wait."  
Robert looked down and Aaron handed him the helmet. He grinned as he placed it on his head and Aaron bit his lip,  
"You like this?"  
Aaron nodded then moaned as Robert ground his hips and clenched around him. He rode him with one hand on his chest and the other gripping his cock; stroking it faster and faster before lurching forward as he came over his fist and across Aaron's skin.  
"Oh god...fuck..."  
Aaron groaned and grabbed his hips; he rolled them over and pulled his legs around his waist, the helmet fell to the floor as he pounded into Robert before stilling and coming with a deep groan.  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert laughed and gasped for breath then pushed Aaron off him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron moved over to him and kissed him before leaning off the bed and grabbing the helmet. He placed it on Roberts head and smiled,  
"Oh yeah."  
Robert smirked and touched the helmet,  
"All part of the service."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him slowly.  
"I can't believe you dressed up as a fireman for me."  
Robert looked over at the jacket then sat up,  
"Where are you going?"  
Robert climbed from the bed,  
"I got you something."  
Aaron lay back and folded his arm under his head,  
"Yeah?"  
He watched Robert as he searched the pockets of the jacket and couldn't help but grin at the fact that his boyfriend was naked; his skin covered in drying come with a fireman's helmet on his head. Robert turned his head slowly,  
"Can I help you?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Just admiring the view."  
Robert shook his hips and Aaron laughed,  
"Here. Close your eyes."  
Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the bed dip as Robert climbed back on.  
"Okay, open."  
Aaron opened his eyes and laughed at the sight of the small plastic fire engine in Roberts hand,  
"Wow."  
Robert grinned as Aaron took the toy and turned it over in his fingers,  
"I love it. Thank you."  
He pulled Robert in for a kiss then smirked,  
"I think I'm starting to burn up again...still got that hose?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Oh yes."  
Aaron waggled his eyebrows and pulled Robert down to the bed.


End file.
